


Lies and Concerns

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. On December 15 of X784, Natsu and his partner, Mest, have a talk.





	Lies and Concerns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[LC]**

**Lies and Concerns**

**[LC]**

**Path F, Tenrou Island, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, December 15, X784**

With Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial being held at the guild's proclaimed sacred ground of Tenrou Island, Natsu Dragneel was quick to pick Mest Gryder as his partner after seeing him participating also. Although he got several odd stares from some of their guildmates, including his best friend, Happy the Exceed, and a pouting Lisanna Strauss, Natsu figured that he had to know what was up with Mest. It was a need that couldn't be denied. And the apparent "Quiet" path of the first trial was probably the best chance he would get.

Upon fighting their way to Path F, Natsu and Mest then followed the trail and once the former was sure that no one else was watching or listening, he was quick to ask the latter a question. "So, Mest, what've you been doing all this time?"

Mest seemed confused and even a little worried at the question. "What are you talking about, Natsu? I never left Fairy Tail in the-"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Natsu exclaimed with a hand in the air which interrupted Mest's speech. "Don't even bother denying it anymore. I know that you used Memory Control on everyone, so just-"

"You what?!" Mest cried out in horror. "Oh, man! If this goes public, my career in the Rune Knights will be the least of my worries!"

"Will you knock it off?!" Natsu barked with a fist on Mest's noggin. Once Mest was shut upped, Natsu then recognized what he said. "The Rune Knights?" He said with his own form of confusion and shock before exclaiming. "Gramps had you infiltrate the Rune Knights? What were you two thinking?!"

"Uh, infiltrate?" Mest's pained expression gave way to bewilderment. "What are you talking about? If you saw through my Memory Control, you should know that I was never in your guild to begin with."

Facepalming in exasperation, Natsu then said. "Mest, you were a member of Fairy Tail before this year's S-Class Trial was announced. Last year, you pretty much fell out of everyone's sights and minds. I actually almost forgot about you, too, but on the first day at the guild hall when you weren't there, my Dragon Slaying nose was still able to pick up your lingering scent, and I was able to remember you. Of course, I decided not to bring it up because I figured it wasn't like you were up to no good and something told me Gramps was the one who told you to "erase yourself" in the first place." Turning back to Mest, Natsu saw that he was deep in thought before his eyes then widened.

"Sweet Fiore." Mest silently uttered before staring at Natsu with a grave expression. "I probably shouldn't have encouraged you to train better after what happened to Lisanna, Natsu."

Chuckling, Natsu patted Mest's left shoulder in amusement. "Yeah, I missed you, too, buddy." His face then fell into a serious frown. "Now, can you please tell me what's up already?"

**[LC]**

By the time Mest had explained the reasons for Doranbolt existing, he and Natsu were the last participants to arrive at the step for the next trial.

"Natsu, Mest, were you two having trouble?" Guild Master Makarov Dreyar asked the pair in amusement.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Grey Fullbuster asked as well before smirking at Natsu. "Even Fire Breath doesn't get that lost."

Natsu, however, didn't respond to the tease much to everyone's surprise, and instead said to Makarov with a knowing, if annoyed look. "Sorry, Gramps. I guess you could say Mest and I were struck by a "Doranbolt" which was very shocking."

"Huh?" The participants and S-Class Mages said in unison while Makarov's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh." Makarov said at last while attempting to force a smile. "It must've been a funny experience."

Frowning, Natsu nodded. "It was. Anyway, maybe we should take a short break to prepare for the next trial, Gramps? If that's all right with you."

"I don't see any problem at all." Makarov said quickly with his hands up before saying aloud. "Breaktime, brats!"

As everyone else was processing what was going on, Makarov and Mest left the group to have a private conversation while Natsu approached Lisanna with an embrace and a kiss.

"Okay, I'm even more confused now." Lisanna said after the kiss broke and she then added. "Happy, but still confused."

Natsu grinned at her. "I just figured I needed that."

**[LC]**

**Had this idea for a while. I get that the whole Dragon senses might be oversimplifying things to make it easier for Natsu or his fellow Dragon Slayers to know what's what before it happens in canon, but I believe that with the proper training and if Natsu had met Mest before he went on his secret mission, he would've been able to recognize him as a genuine Fairy Tail member underneath the Memory Control Magic. Kind of fitting that I made and posted this almost on the 15** **th** **of December, though. This takes place on December 15 in the Earth Land calendar, which is also my birthday on normal Earth.**


End file.
